Tears On My Pillow
by ghostsaliensteletubbiesohmy
Summary: When Artemis reveals his feelings for Holly, she feels there friendship will be lost and leaves back to Haven. When disaster strikes beneath the surface, there is nothing the fairies can do. Can Holly trust Artemis again to restore peace among fairykind?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Short Goodbye**

_Fowl Manor, Ireland_

"Holly, please don't do this." Artemis pleaded with his friend

"I'm sorry Artemis, but it will never work." Holly responded "I am an elf, you are a mud boy."

"We could try." the adolecent went on "Please Holly?"

"I'm sorry." she wispered "I can't Artemis, I don't feel the same about you and... it would never work. Goodbye Artemis... forever."

And at that the elf disapeared from sight, a slight shimmer remaining where she had been.

"I'm sorry" she wispered again before flying out the window into the cool October night.

"Holly wait!" Artemis called but was too late, Holly had gone

"I Love you" he wispered into the silent night

Artemis stood gazing out the window of which Holly had left for a long moment before seating himself on the edge of his mattress. _she's gone, _he thought placing his head in hands, _she's gone and it's all my fault, _tears began to flow down his cheeks and for once Artemis looked more like a boy of his age. _I'll never see her again_

Similar thoughts played over and over in his mind, until at last exuastion overcame him and pulled him into a deep slumber. That night, and many to follow, Artemis dreamt of Holly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Visit From The Past**

_Lower Elements, Haven_

Nearly a week after Holly had dispatched her friendship with Artemis and returned below the surface the dwarf-gnome war had begun to flare up again and so Mulch was seeking protection with Foaly in the ops booth. It was nearly mid-day when Holly was escorted in to see them, Trouble was already there.

"Hello Foaly,Trouble, what's up?" She asked

"Hello Holly. Foaly was just about to begin explaining why we are here. Foaly please begin." Trouble responded

"Thank you comander. Now, moments ago I was running my scanners, and I didn't find too much out of the ordinary, but, someone managed to get into the system... someone above ground. I managed to send them to an alternate system, I have a location pinpointed, and a program running through the users files but code says we have to send someone above ground." Foaly paused "Most of the best officers are preocupied at the moment, so I recomend one of you two go."

"Sounds like mud-boy is looking for attention. Holly, you should go. Besides, I have too much paper work to be dealing with this. Foaly, get her suited up." Trouble responded before briskly heading towards the door

"Wait! Trouble, Why wouldn't Artemis just contact us on his fairy comunicator? Do you really think it's him?" Holly asked

"Holly, it reaks of Fowl." He said with no hesitation and continued towards the doorway and down the hall until he was no longer in sight

Holly sighed and turned to Foaly, "Alright, might as well get going. Where am I headed"

"In the northern part of Ireland, it probabally is Fowl but we need to check nonetheless. I'll keep the comunications line in case you need back up. Good luck." Foaly said before printing off a surface pass

"Right." she said grabbing a nutrino 3000 off the rack and giving a slight grin "This will be easy."

_Happy Playtime Daycare, Northern Ireland_

At about 8:00 the morning before Angeline Fowl had brought her son Beckett to his first day of daycare so that she, and her husband Artemis Fowl the first, could enjoy a few hours at a local spa together since his nanny was off sick. Beckett`s brother Miles had neglected to go calling them all a bunch of simpletoons, and decided upon staying home with his older brother Artemis the second.

Beckett entered the room at a slow pace not quite sure what he was to do, so he hung his jacket up with the other children`s and found an empty seat at a table. After a few moments a boy came over and pushed Becket off the chair.

"Thats my chair stu-pid." the boy called "See! Gor-do, that me."

"Me Beckett" He replied getting up from the floor

The other boy laughed in return "Your name is stu-pid" he called cruelly

After that Beckett moved the the far end of the room and kept to himself for quite a long while.

"Gor-doo stu-pid." he wispered to himself

" Indeed he is." a beutiful enchanting voice called

Beckett turned towards the source of the voice and saw a small female figure coming out of the dark shadows in the daycare`s secondary office.

"My name is Belinda." The girl called "Won't you please be my friend?"

"Yes." he said following the _Belinda _into the office "Me Beckett."

"Well Beckett, I wonder if you can help me with a slight problem I'm having. I'm trying to contact a friend and I need passwords to get into a fairy computer network..." she smiled at the young boy

"Artemis has them!" Beckett called excitedly "I seen them! I can get them!"

"That would be fantastic." she smiled evily and began to plot the rest of her plan while the small boy talked on, _That Gordo was right_, she thought, _you are stupid Beckett, stupid but necesary..._


	3. Empty Dreams

**A/N: Ok, so I know my chapters are a little bit on the short side, which is kind of a bummer because it seems like I'm rambling when I try to fill in the space. I know this story has taken me a long time to update… I'm sorry. If you guys pester me A LOT then I'm a lot more likely to update fast. Otherwise I tend to forget and leave stories untouched for months. I greatly accept feedback so please, please review. Tell me what you think and share your ideas of what should happen, I read all the reviews and messages I get. Once again, I'm sorry for the time I've taken to update, and I hope you enjoy my story. **

**Chapter 3: Empty Dreams**

_Fowl Manor, Ireland_

In recent times Artemis had not been himself, the logic and scientific knowledge that had once been the basis for his personality had left him. Since Holly had left he had become an emotional wreck, to his parents and Butler he seemed like an empty shell. The only reason Angeline had allowed Myles to stay home from daycare was not because Myles wanted to stay home, but to make sure that Artemis would be alright.

It was in the dead of night when Holly had come to pay Artemis a little visit, although she was positive it wasn't him, Foaly and Trouble had a point. It was she who had upset him, so why would he contact her directly? _Well I did block him… but he's Artemis, he would have been able to find a way through to me in his sleep…_

She stopped thinking about it; there were too many things off. She quickly descended as she approached the large property, and immediately sensed that something was wrong. First of all there were no means of transportation in sight; usually Butler left at least one car ready for an immediate getaway. She quickly did a thermal scan and registered three heat sources. By the dimensions of one she quickly dismissed it as a television or computer monitor. Holly could quickly identify the larger of the figures as Artemis; he was lying on the sofa in the lounge. On the floor nearby sat a much smaller figure. _It's probably just one of the twins, _she thought to herself, _…or a fairy…_

She quickly dismissed the last thought; after all what other fairy would be in his house. Especially after she had decided to leave his life. She flew around the house several times before coming to a stop and lowering herself onto a nearby window ledge. She peeked in and saw Myles playing in the faint glow of the television. Artemis was lying on the couch watching over him. _But why such a blank stare, Artemis' gaze can send anyone running, why is he so blank…._

She climbed in through the window and leaped gracefully to the ground. Artemis didn't even flinch. Myles looked up at her with large aw filled eyes. Not only aw but filled with sadness as well. Holly stared back at him, but couldn't stand what she saw in the young boy's eyes. She quickly looked away, but she could still feel the eyes burning holes in her. She turned back to the boy to see the beginning of tears flood down his face. She picked him up and held him in her arms. This was a slightly difficult task as Myles was almost her size, but somehow she managed. She reached out and wiped two or three stay tears away with her finger.

"What's wrong?" she asked the toddler in a soft voice; careful not to upset him further

"Artemis." The boy said flatly, giving a slight glance to his brother

Holly set the boy down on an expensive looking chair and walked over carefully. Artemis lay motionless; even as she stood directly in his sight line, blocking the view of the television. She raised her arm quickly and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Get up Artemis." She spoke; not quite demanding but definitely not asking

Artemis sighed and sat up on the sofa. His eyes still didn't quite meet focus; but it was a slight improvement. He looked at the floor for several moments before standing up and crossing the room to his brother. He picked Myles up with much more ease than Holly had before returning to his seat. His brother sat quietly on his lap. Artemis sighed again before speaking.

"May I ask why you are here?" he said in a soft whisper

"Artemis…" she began

He turned and faced to elf; stared deep into her eyes. All the sorrow and pain he had faced since she left reflected back at her. The teenager's eyes were bloodshot and bleary with tears held back; obvious dark circles sagged below his eyes. The dull light in the room cast an eerie shadow across the adolescent's face in a way that made Holly shiver. This was not the Artemis she knew; if she didn't know any better, she wouldn't believe he was the same boy who managed to kidnap her all those years ago. She had changed him once; made him kinder, and now she had managed to change him again. She was determined to fix this.

"Artemis?" she asked giving him a playful punch in the arm "How would you like to come with me to Haven? A short vacation would do you some good."

Artemis's eyes opened wide in disbelief. He turned and faced the petit elfin woman to make sure he wasn't hallucinating; when she smiled lightly and didn't deny it he turned to his brother. Myles looked up with wide eyes and wrapped his chubby toddler arms around his older sibling's neck in an embrace. After Myles had settled himself back down onto Artemis's lap; the teenager turned back to Holly.

"I would like that very much." He stated simply

And so it was arranged; Artemis set forth packing his bag, the next morning when Mrs. And Mr. Fowl returned. This was so-as Myles would not be left alone. Becket was with a nanny this night; as the Fowl parents had gone for the evening together. The only questions that remained in the air were; _Why had Holly made such an offer, and what was to happen next…_


End file.
